Stop the tape and rewind
by ChloeIgs
Summary: One Direction ! OS. Un petit retour en arrière dans la tête de nos garçons lors de leurs auditions pour le X-Factor.
1. Niall Horan

_Voilà un court OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois alors que je m'ennuyais. Il y aura un chapitre pour chaque garçon._ Faites-moi part de vos impressions. Enjoy ! :)

* * *

La foule se bousculait de tout les côtés. On aurait dit un troupeau de bêtes affamées à mort devant un énorme morceau de viande. On se faisait pousser et marcher sur les pieds, c'est à peine si on arrivait à respirer. Il faisait froid et le numéro que l'on m'avait tendu avait épinglé à ma veste, si bien que les épingles me piquaient sous mes vêtements. Derrière moi, ma mère et beau-père m'assommaient de conseils pour ne pas stresser. Le fait est que je ne suis pas stressé. Non, plutôt excité et irrité par toutes ces personnes derrière et devant moi qui criaient et se bousculaient en chantant et en riant. Non pas que je sois asocial, non je suis juste impatient. Impatient d'entrer à l'intérieur, impatient que mon tour n'arrive.

Je m'appelle Niall Horan et je sens que ma vie s'apprête à grandement changer.


	2. Liam Payne

Il y avait beaucoup de mots, beaucoup trop de mots à retenir. Je sentais le stress qui commençait à monter en moi. Il fallait que je m'isole un peu, pour me calmer et être loin de toute cette folie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me présentais à l'audition. Cependant, ma dernière tentation avait été couronnée par un échec. Autant dire que je n'étais pas très serein et peut-être même plus très sûr de moi à l'heure actuelle. Il y avait beaucoup d'enjeux, enfin pas tant que ça, disons juste un vieux rêve d'adolescent encore non concrétisé. Maintenant, je voulais simplement que cette interminable heure d'attente s'achève pour que je puisse monter sur scène et leur montrer ce dont en quoi j'ai travaillé toute l'année passée.

« Candidat suivant: Payne Liam. »


	3. Louis Tomlinson

Les lumières, la musique, les juges, le public, je commençais vraiment à avoir chaud. L'atmosphère était oppressante mais c'était très bien. Après tout, un peu de pression ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, bien au contraire, elle me rendrait encore meilleur. Je n'avais pourtant pas le droit de stresser. Non, pas après tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru pour en arriver là. J'avais répété cette chanson, même sous ma douche, parfois peut-être dans mon sommeil. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de douter maintenant.

Toute ma famille était derrière moi, ma mère, mes sœurs.T Tout mes amis me soutenaient en envoyant un SMS de réconfort de temps à autres. Ils disaient tous que je ne pouvais pas me planter maintenant, pas ici alors que je leur avait tellement baratinés au sujet du X-Factor. Ils m'avaient même menacés d'envoyer l'enregistrement de l'émission à tout les bêtisiers du pays si je me plantais. Une petite blague passait toujours mieux dans ces moments là. Sauf que maintenant, j'étais seul dans les coulisses, devant les marches qui semblaient être interminables, ces mêmes marches qui menaient à la grande scène où tout le monde attendait mon entrée. Le régisseur s'est approché de moi avec un micro à la main avant de me le tendre sans un sourire. J'ai pensé : « C'est à toi maintenant, Louis. » avant de gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre.


	4. Harry Styles

Le grand projecteur principal m'aveuglait, mais je m'en fichais. C'était à moi à présent. Ce fut tout juste si on ne m'avait pas poussé sur la scène quand « Harry Styles » fut appelé. Je reconnu le jury loin devant moi. Je les avaient déjà vu à la télévision, mais le fait de les voir en chair et en os devant soi s'avérait être particulièrement troublant. Je sentais mon cœur s'emballer à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. L'homme le plus impressionnant, Simon Cowell me demanda de me présenter. Lui et ses collègues furent assez surpris par mon choix de chanson. 'Isn't she lovely' de Stevie Wonder. Une chanson plutôt simple vocalement, mais parfaite pour ma voix d'alto. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'ai entamé les premières lignes à cappella

_Isn't she lovely ?_

_Isn't she wonderful ?_

_Isn't she precious ?_

_…_

Je ne pensais plus qu'aux vers de ma chanson, c'était incroyable. Ma première fois sur scène, une vraie sensation de liberté. Quand j'eus fini, ce fut comme si je reprenais conscience de la réalité. Et j'attendis.


	5. Zayn Malik

J'avais fait quelques erreurs de justesse. Mais pourtant, j'étais toujours dans cet état d'euphorie du moment, comme lorsque l'on est dans dans les montagnes russes et que l'on voit la pente juste en face de nous. Pourtant, il ne fallait rien laisser paraître avant la décision des juges. Mon visage resta impassible de toute émotion. J'entendis Louis Walsh me dire « Merci beaucoup, Zayn » avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la scène.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce je venais de faire. Moi, Zayn Malik, le petit branleur à tête de pakistanais Quand je rentrerais chez moi, tout mes potes se moqueront de moi, raillant des insultes et rigolant en disant que je n'ai pas une tête de chanteur. Ils diront que cette erreur me collera à la peau toute la vie. Mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je viens de faire quelque chose qui m'a plu, ma famille m'encourage dans mes choix et je suis aujourd'hui plus fier de moi que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie.


End file.
